


Fluff fics

by Edgelord_Kami



Category: Haikyuu!!, Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Cuddles, Cute, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, House Party, Izuku's a girl, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Games, Partying, Roman loves holidays, Swearing, Underage Drinking, movies - Freeform, yeah hes a chick fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgelord_Kami/pseuds/Edgelord_Kami
Summary: Cute fluff fics that are cute and celebrate holidays as they go along I hope you like it I'll put the ships of the chapters in the beginning because its to hard to put them all in the tags
Relationships: Alot of ships - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Sanders Sides, Cristmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash_the_enby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_the_enby/gifts), [XxCalebTheUwUQweenxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCalebTheUwUQweenxX/gifts).



> Yay Welcome to Fic-mas you can join in and tag me I wanna see
> 
> Ships---  
> Virgil x Roman  
> Remus x Logan  
> Janus x Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a holiday fic for the fun of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships:   
> Janus x Patton  
> Roman x Virgil  
> Logan x Roman

Patton burst through Virgil's door to see a wide awake Roman in a Christmas sweater and Santa hat trying to get up a very tired Virgil. “Hey kiddos come downstairs and open gifts!” the moral side exclaimed. “Coming dad.” Virgil replied sitting up from his spot on the bed. “So, when Patton tells you to get up you listen but when I do it you tell me to shut the fuck up!?” Roman says in the fakest offended voice he’s ever made. “To be fair he didn’t try to wake me up at three in the morning.” Virgil retorts “I- you were already up!” the prince says confused “yeah, but I was watching nightmare before Christmas.” Virgil replies getting up and snapping to change his outfit. From his normal hoodie to a Christmas sweater and purple Santa hat. The two boys head downstairs to see Patton basically vibrating from his seat on the floor Infront of the Christmas tree. “Hey mom.” Virgil wave towards Logan. “Sorry but whose mom?” Roman questions “Based on my research and calculations it's me and Janus.” Logan replied leaving the kitchen and taking a seat on the couch with a cup of coffee. “Oh Okay.” Roman said sitting on the back of the couch while Virgil went and sat on the floor next to Patton. “Oki kiddos we need two more and we can get started. “Deck the halls with gasoline Fa la la la la la la la la, light a match and watch it gleam Fa la la la la la la la la, Now the house has burned to ashes Fa la la la la la la la la, Arnt you glad you played with matches Fa la la la la la la la la!” Came an overly wondrous voice. “Hi Remus.” The four said in unison. then up came Janus in a hoodie and beanie. Remus wearing something that resembled a stripper outfit more than a Christmas one with a black crop-top connected to a skirt with tall black heeled boots. “Yay we can start now!” exclaimed Patton Grabbing the first gift from under the tree and handing it to Virgil. 

Everyone got many gifts Virgil getting Purple cat headphones from Roman as a joke but he now refuses to take them off and a new phone considering Remus broke his other one last week. Though has been using Romans, along with many other things. 

Logan got a lot of notebooks and new slang cards from all of the sides. But a specific gift from vigil and a stuffed bear around Logan's Hight which Logan loves and is sitting in its lap holding the arms around his own shoulders. 

Patton got a pack of cookies and Janus made him a bear that had something for of all of the sides on it. It's ear had sewn on purple plaid for Virgil, Glasses for Logan, a crown for Roman, Gloves for Janus himself and A stuffed morning star in it’s hand for Remus. When Patton opened his only responses was “Aweeeeee he’s so cute!” 

Remus mostly got knives from everyone but Patton gave him a journal to write all of his adventures in the imagination. Remus absolutely loved it. He tucked it away and lied upside-down on the couch. giggling and randomly spitting out disturbing facts about gifts that seemed to fascinate Logan. 

The others got lots of gifts that Kami is too lazy to write. The sides hung out eating and talking watching TV and messing with their gifts. “Hey guys I have to go.” Vigil said standing up “Why?” Janus asked turning to look at him from the kitchen table. “Liria(The dragon witch) wants me to come over and she has no one to spend Christmas with so I'm going over there...Re you coming?” He said Changing his outfit to I knightly outfit similar to romans But Black and purple with silver rain drops everywhere a silver and purple sash around his waist with a bow and arrow on his hip. “Of course I'm coming!” Remus yelled from next to Logan getting up and walking over to Virgil. “K we’ll back later call me if you need us.” and with that both boys left to see the dragon witch in the imagination. 

As for the rest of the sides they binged Disney movies and played bored games. At the end of the night everyone headed to bed Roman with Vigil in Romans room, Remus and Logan in Logan’s room and Patton and Janus in Patton's room. 

“MARRY CRISTMAS!!!” -All of the sides


	2. Honey im home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kacchan and deku hang  
> Ships--  
> Bakugo x midoriya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for Caleb the also known as my personal Deku

Izuku sat on her bed upside down shirt uncovering the right side of her black floral bra. “Deku I'm home!” Katsuki yelled from the front door. “I'm in the room Kacchan!” she yelled “Stupid Deku!” He yelled when he got to the bed room. He grabbed the end of her shirt that was lingering one centimeter below her neck and pulled it down to her waist. “Lock the door anyone could have come in and hurt you and your just in here exposed.” he growled at her sitting next to her their legs touching as he sighed. “Is something wrong Kacchan?” Izuku asked siting up to look at her beautiful boyfriend. “Nothing.” he growled. She pushed him down and sat on his chest. “Tell me Kacchan!” She pouted crossing her arms the scars from her quirk visible with the short shower sleeve shirt. He sat up and placed loving kisses underneath her chin and down her neck before rolling her off and getting in the. “Hero work is a bitch Deku.” Katsuki stated before turning on the water. “I know Kacchan I'm a hero to.” she replied going to make a fort in the living room. She made it big with her laptop and seven blankets in the inside. Izuku had pulled the sheets of her and Katsuki’s bed to make the fort while using pillows as the base. After finishing the fort, she changed into boxers that read “#1 Bitch” in orange letters across her ass with a big hoot version of her Kacchan’s hero costume. 

Later that night Kacchan and Izuku watched movies and ordered curry and in the end Izuku got Kacchan to cuddle her.

**Author's Note:**

> And..complete Hope you enjoyed leave a comment saying Marry Christmas to the sides or don't its your choice


End file.
